


Action: 'Save the glee club'

by Anjik94



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, gleereunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie is Fin's and Kurt's younger sister and she sure has many similar features as her big brothers. Will it help her to save everyone's favourite glee club? With help of good friends and their families, the chances get higher!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A warm welcome

**Author's Note:**

> The Glee story, where Kurt and Finn have two little sisters, one is 16 years old Rosie and the second one is Leslie who is 4 years old. Rosie lived for 11 years with Finn and Carol and didn’t know who her biological father was. Then she discovered it was Burt and that she has another half brother Kurt (first being Finn). After lot of trouble and getting on they finally became a real family. Burt and Carol got married and had their second (or fourth if you will) child together, little Leslie whom everybody adored for her cuteness. Then Finn tragically died, it was a shock for everyone and they’re still recovering from that. Also, Rosie is dating Sam Evans. There is also another new character, Grace who is Carl Howell’s daughter. Grace is an amazing dancer and Rosie’s best friend, both of them are in glee club and Grace has been in a relationship with Jake Puckerman for a long time. Yeah and Will Schuester is Carol’s little brother and therefore Rosie’s uncle. The plot is set around episode ‘100’.

“They’re here! They’re here! Wake up! Wake up! They’re here!” Leslie was screaming and jumping on her sister who was lying in her bed. “Uh, ok. I’m coming. You can go now,” Rosie answered her overenthusiastic sister, who immediately jumped of the bed and run downstairs. Rosie sat on her bed still asleep. She heard a sound of car doors closing and went next to the window. Her brother Kurt was there with their dad who drove him home from train station. She was glad he came back home from New York where he lived. “KURT!” “LESLIE!” she heard from downstairs. “Where is Rosie? Sleeping?” Kurt asked amusingly, he knew his sister too well to know that it was too early for her to wake up. “You wish,” Rosie answered from behind him. “Rosie!” “Kurt!” they smiled at each other and hugged tightly. “I missed you. I’m glad you came,” Rosie whispered in to her brother’s ear as they were still hugging. “I missed you too,” he answered. “Break it off you two,” Leslie said after some time. “Alright, “Kurt said as the two of them finally let go of each other. “I am hungry like a wolf, who’s with me?” he said cheerfully as he took Leslie into his arms. Then all of them went into the dining room to have a nice family breakfast.

* * *

 

“Would someone please be so kind and answer the door bell?” Carol yelled from bathroom. “Yes, I am coming,” Rosie answered. When she opened the door two grinning boys were smiling at her, it was Sam and Blaine. “It’s Sam and Blaine!” she announced the news to the family. “Hey guys,” she smiled at them. “Hi,” they answered. “Hey!” Kurt greeted them cheerfully from behind her. Both couples then shared two perfectly timed passionate kisses at the same moment. “Well, that was weird,” Rosie remarked as they finished. “Um, yeah,” guys agreed. “Well, come in guys and tell me what you are doing. I want to know everything about your graduation!” Kurt said as they walked in to living room. “Of course you want to...” Rosie said with a bit irritated voice. “Are you okay?” Sam asked his girlfriend worriedly, in last few days she got always irritated when someone brought up the topic of graduation. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered neutrally.

* * *

 

However, deep inside, she wasn’t fine. Rosie didn’t like the idea of Blaine and Sam leaving with Kurt for New York. She was terrified of the thought; she knew she was going to miss them terribly. Blaine was Rosie’s closest friend; he was closer to her even more than her best friend Grace. She never had a guy friend, but ever since she met Blaine she understood what it takes to have one. He was like a family to her and after Kurt’s departure and Finn’s death, Blaine was the only who left there for her and she knew she could always count on him. He leaving was a big loss for her. Then there was Sam, he was also a family for her. She loved him, but hasn’t found enough courage to tell him yet. She always felt so save with him, now she was scared what will happen when he leaves.

* * *

 

“Wow that’s cool,” guys laughed and Rosie woke up from her thoughts. “We have to do something before Monday and before the big preparation starts,” Blaine said. “Yeah, you’re right. What about this evening?” Sam asked. “Nope, this evening we’re having a family dinner with uncle Will and aunt Emma, but you are free to join us if you want to,” Rosie answered and guys looked at her with a bit shock, they didn’t expect her to speak. “Yeah, surprise, I’m still here,” she said sarcastically. “And we are glad you are,” Blaine winked at her cheerfully. “And what about tomorrow? Is anyone having some family dinners tomorrow?” Sam smiled at his friends. “Nope, don’t think so,” Kurt answered. “So, we’ll have a nice dinner and then go watch some movie?” Blaine proposed. “Yeah, that sounds good,” everyone agreed. “So, it’s basically a double date, right?” Sam asked. “No, just one girl and three guys spending nicely an evening together, that’s a regular thing,” Rosie said jokingly and the three boys laughed. “Sure,” Sam smiled at her lovingly and put his arm around her. Rosie put her head on Sam’s arm, she loved the feeling of his body and she could never get enough of his smell. “You fine?” Sam asked her caringly and kissed her forehead. “Yes, I am,” Rosie smiled and closed her eyes. “Aw, aren’t they adorable?” Kurt said to Blaine. “Yeah, if you don’t have this going on in front of you every single day! And on and on and on...” Blaine said bored. “Stop grumbling like an old lady,” Rosie pinched Blain into his arm jokingly. The four of them then started singing “Part of me” from Katy Perry. When they finished they saw Leslie standing in front of them with a confused look and they immediately burst out laughing. “Hey, what’s funny there?” Leslie asked them angrily. “Nothing, nothing,” they answered. “So, what do you want from us munchkin?” Blaine asked and took her into his arms and sat her on his lap. ‘Munchkin’ was Blaine’s special nickname for Leslie, it was not only because of her small appearance, but also because he bought her ‘Wizard of Oz’ book for last Christmas and it took him a pretty long time to explain to her who were these ‘munchkins’ on the cover of the book. “Stop calling me like that!” Leslie protested. “I won’t, and you wanna know why? Because you will always be my little munchkin,” he smiled at Leslie playfully, then hugged her tightly and kissed her on her forehead to prove that he cares about her. Leslie laughed and smiled blissfully at Blaine, she liked him a lot. “I was wondering, that if you four are really not doing anything, that we all can do something together,” she proposed. “Sounds good to me,” Blaine winked at her cheerfully and she winked back. “Oh, please lord just don’t let it be some of the board games that require weird physical activity and that you love so much,” Kurt said hopelessly, knowing his little sister’s intentions too well. Leslie grinned for a moment at her brother, but then said: “No, silly, I was thinking maybe going for a walk to park and when we come back we play picture charades.” “I actually like that idea,” Rosie nodded. Everybody else agreed too, so they went for a walk.

* * *

 

Once they arrived at park the real fun started, even though most of them were graduates, they were acting as if they were children themselves. They hopped and run around and competed among each other, they really enjoyed the time. They would probably stay at the park forever if the rain didn’t start. It was a typical summer storm, but it forced them to go back home.

* * *

 

After all of them dried themselves, they started playing picture charades. They tried various types of teams, usually it was three (two plus Leslie) against two. For now the most successful team with best result was duo Rosie-Blaine. “What about girls against boys?” Rosie proposed, when it seemed that they’ve already tried every single mash up. “Um, that wouldn’t be fair,” Blaine disagreed. “What? You scared of little loss?” Rosie said provocatively. “No, I meant it would be unfair for the two of you, but that was actually mean!” Blaine answered sarcastically. “So? It’s a deal?” Rosie asked and looked deeply into Blaine’s eyes. “It’s a deal!” Blaine responded as they shook hands. “What did just happen?” Kurt asked Sam confusedly. “I have no idea,” Sam shrugged his arms.

* * *

 

“Come on Blaine, how come you cannot see what this picture is?” Kurt said desperately and looked deeply into his fiancé’s eyes, as if he was trying if their telepathy works. “And 3, 2, 1... End!” Rosie yelled. “Yes! We did it! We won!” she added happily and high fived her little sister. “Oh my goodness, what happened here? You know that Will and Emma are coming in 30minutes? You better go get ready for the dinner,” Carol said when she entered the room. “And about you two, Blaine and Sam, are you staying too? I just want to know because of table settings, we’ll be happy if you stay anyway,” she smiled at guys. Sam and Blaine exchanged confused looks “Um, I guess we’ll stay,” Sam answered for both of them. “Ok, great,” Carol said, “and what are you three waiting for? Clean it up here a little bit and go get ready!” she instructed her children. “Yes, mum,” Rosie saluted like a soldier and went off to her room. Guys laughed at it.

* * *

 

“Hey, can I come in?” Sam asked standing at door of Rosie’s room. “Of course, why do you even ask?” Rosie smiled at him while standing in front of her mirror. “Your mum’s asking when you’re going to be ready,” Sam said and walked in. “Um, I think I’m ready. Can you please help me with these?” Rosie asked and pointed on the zip on her dress. It was a cute simple turquoise summer dress. “Of course, here you go,” Sam answered as he zipped his girlfriend’s dress. “Thank you,” she smiled, “So, what do you say?” she added and stood in front of him. “I say, that I think, that you look beautiful,” he smiled at her lovingly. “Aw, thank you!” Rosie said with emotion and leaned on her boyfriend and kissed him slowly. “I think, that we should go downstairs,” Sam proposed after they stopped kissing. “Wait!” Rosie stopped him and hugged him tightly. “Please don’t leave!” she whispered into his arms. “Don’t worry I won’t,” he replied. “Rosie, are you okay? You seem pretty upset to me in these past few days,” Sam asked worriedly as he carefully pushed her away from him. “I-I, um...” Rosie said her voice was shaking; she couldn’t bear it anymore and sat on her bed. Sam sat next to her. “Rosie?” now he was really concerned about what was going on. “I just... I don’t want you to leave for New York! I’m going to miss you so much. I know it’s selfish, but I can’t help myself,” she answered finally. “No, it’s not selfish at all, I understand you. I’m gonna miss you too, but I have to go, there’s nothing for me to do here in Lima,” Sam said and put his arm around Rosie. “I love you,” he then added and kissed her. After the kiss, Rosie looked deeply into Sam’s eyes and tried to catch all of her courage. “I love you too,” she said finally and hugged him. “We’ll handle this,” he calmed her down.

* * *

 

“...And then Sue called me into her office and told me that glee club’s over,” Will was retelling Kurt the events which took place after they came back from LA. “Hey guys!” Rosie greeted Will and Emma as she walked in holding hands with Sam. “Hi,” they greeted her back. “We really need to do something to save the glee club from closing, there’s no way we can let it happen!” Kurt said angrily, the glee club meant a lot to him, without it nothing would have been for him the way it was today. “I agree. I and Grace have been already trying to find some solutions how to raise money for the club. We found there’s this one competition...”Rosie said. “Oh, please not some glee club competition again...” Will groaned. At this point everyone looked at him a bit confused, but he had his right for being so annoyed. He had a lot of work with preparing for regionals, nationals etc. And he had no success, no wonder he gave up on those ideas. “No! This is just a music competition for teams, the more people attempts for the team the better, and we don’t have to all sing together,” Rosie tried to explain. “What? I’m a bit lost there,” Kurt said and everybody else nodded in agreement. “Uh, well, we sing in as a team, but then we can sing individually or in pairs or groups, doesn’t matter, but for every song we perform we get some points, the more we get the better. The team with the most points wins something over 1,000,000$,” Rosie explained again. “So, it’s something as those reality shows where teams compete but individuals gain points for the team by accomplishing the task?” Sam asked. “Exactly, but instead of doing that ridiculous stuff, we just simply sing and occasionally dance. Also, there’s no age limit,” Rosie said with a smile. “Sounds good to me. We’ll discuss it on Monday with everybody,” Will ended the discussion. After that they had a lovely family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINKS TO SONGS:  
> Part Of Me - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuwfgXD8qV8


	2. Monkeys, hobbits, dragons and others

Next day Kurt decided to take Rose and Leslie out for picnic, he hadn’t spent a lot of time with his sisters lately and he wanted to make it up for them. “Is it just me or does that cloud actually looks like a face of monkey?” Rosie asked Kurt as they were lying in the grass while Leslie was running around trying to catch a butterfly. “No, it’s really just you,” Kurt answered with a laugh. “Uh, ok mister-I-have-no-fantasy!” Rosie said sarcastically. “Hey! That’s not right! For example that cloud looks like a sheep,” he tried to defend himself. “Every cloud looks bit like a sheep!” Rosie laughed at him. They teased each other like that for some time, when Kurt finally admitted “Ok, you win, I lose,” he got up and sat into grass. “Yes!” Rosie said triumphantly and sat next to her brother and attacked him playfully, while he tried to defend himself and both of them laugh until they finally let go off of each other. “You know, thank you for this picnic, it was a great idea. I haven’t had such a good laugh for a long time,” she said and smiled at Kurt. “Me neither, it’s good to have you and Leslie around,” he smiled back. “I miss you!” Rosie said suddenly a put her head on her brother’s shoulder. “I miss you too, are you alright?” Kurt said with a concerned look. “I’m fine, it’s just that...” Rosie gasped; she’s been holding this in her for a long time. “Everyone leaving somewhere these days! I mean, you’re in New York, Sam and Blaine are soon going to be there with you and Fin, well he’s gone for good...” her voice broke with the last thing she said. “That doesn’t mean we’re not going to be around! What I mean is that we have Skype, phone and many other ways how to keep in contact and obviously we’re going to visit as much as possible and you can visit us as well, if Carol and dad let you. Besides we have two wonderful weeks in front of us!” Kurt said warmly and protectively hugged his sister. “I love you!” Rosie said and hugged her brother back. “Water surprise!” someone yelled behind them and sprayed them with water coming from water gun. “Hey! You little...” Kurt and Rosie both said as they saw Leslie grinning at them and holding a water pistol. The water war of three siblings begun and it was a lot of fun. After some time they finally realised that it was too late and that they should be going. So, whole wet, off they went home.

* * *

 

“Oh, my God! We are not going to make it on time!” Rose yelled hysterically as she and Kurt were getting ready for their double date. “Relax! So, they’ll wait, so what?” Kurt tried to calm her down. “Yeah, I know, I just hate being late,” Rose answered. “You little pedant,” Kurt mocked his sister with laughter as he adjusted himself in front of the mirror in hallway. “Hey! That was not nice!” Rose appeared behind his back and pinched his arm playfully. “Ready?” he asked. “Ready!” she answered resolutely and so they went out on their rendezvous. Rose was wearing a black flower dress and had her thick hair in a ponytail, that way her big brown eyes (which resembled much to Finn’s) stood out beautifully. Kurt was wearing his favourite light brown trousers and a black shirt; the two siblings were perfectly matching each other. As they were getting closer to their meeting point, they saw Sam and Blaine waiting for them. In fact, their meeting point was Breadstix, where they planned to have a nice dinner and after that go to a cinema to see a new Hobbit film. “Hey! Sorry we’re late!” Kurt and Rose apologized as they greeted Sam and Blaine. Sam was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans, while Blaine wore one of his typical outfits, black semi trousers and red polo with a red checkered bowtie. Blaine’s bowties made Rose always smile, she adored them.

* * *

 

As soon as the movie finished they decided they’ll have a nice long stroll down the park on their way home. Their discussion mainly evolved around the movie, and it went like this:

 _Sam (excited):_ “Wow, that movie was crazy! I loved the dragon!”

 _Rose:_ “Yeah, it was cool. You know what was my only thought when I saw the Bilbo-Smaug scene? Watson-Holmes reincarnation!” _(laughs)_

 _Blaine:_ “Hah, yeah, that would be an interesting turning point in Sherlock _(laughs)_. Oh, by the way, have you yet seen the last season?”

 _Rose:_ “No, so please no spoilers! Thou, I still can’t figure out how he survived the jump... it drives me crazy!”

 _Blaine:_ “Well,...”

 _Rose:_ “No, don’t! Just shut your mouth, please!” _(laughs and jokingly puts her hand on his mouth)_

 _Blaine:_ “Ok...” _(winks at her playfully)_

 _Kurt (trying to change the topic of their conversation):_ “So, um, tomorrow’s the big glee club meeting, huh?”

 _Rose:_ “Yeah, I should warn you, it can get pretty mad.”

 _Kurt:_ “Then be glad you never attended any of our early glee club meetings. _(nostalgically)_ Ahh,... _(everybody stares at him confused)_ Well, never mind, moment’s over.”

 _Sam:_ “I can’t help myself, but this night is so romantic!” _(takes Rose by her hand)_

 _Rose (looks at Sam lovingly):_ “Yeah, couldn’t agree more.” _(starts singing Elton John’s ‘Can you feel the love tonight’ while Kurt and Blaine put their arms around each other romantically)_

* * *

 

Rose finished the song when they got to crossroad where they split as everyone lived in different direction. As they were standing on the crossroad, Rose leaned towards Sam in to a kiss. Few steps away from them, Kurt and Blaine were standing in a tight embrace, it would have been a beautiful photo if someone took it. “So, I guess, we should all go to our homes, it’s getting pretty late and we have a big day ahead waiting for us,” Rose explained. “Yeah, I agree,” Sam smiled at her. “And, I’m also freezing to death!” Rose shivered and Sam laughed and hugged her in attempt to make her warmer. “Um, guys?” Rose looked at Kurt and Blaine who were still leaning on each other. “Bro, can we go? I’m freezing!” Rose yelled at Kurt, who look at her as if he had just woke up from some pleasant dream. “Ugh, not yet!” Kurt protested and looked lovingly at Blaine. “Well, I can walk you home, if you want to,” Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. “Well, that would be really lovely, now can we finally go?” Rose urged them. “Well, I’d love to go with you too, but-“ Sam started apologetically. “But, you live on a completely different side of city and it would not make any sense for you to go with us,” Rose finished for him. “It’s fine babe, I get it,” she then added with a smile and gently kissed him on a cheek. Sam blushed and smiled at Rose, it would always make him feel like a little boy when Rose did that. “Well, good night then, and sleep tight!” Sam said with a smirk as he planted a goodnight kiss on his girlfriend’s lips. “Night,” Rose smiled at him happily. “Good night” “See you tomorrow” Kurt and Blaine mumbled towards Sam as they parted to different sides. Rose ran towards them and as she caught them up she hugged Blaine’s waist tightly. “What on earth is going on?” he looked at her confused and amused at the same time. “I’m coooold,” Rose squeaked as she snuggled into him. “Alrighty,” Blaine laughed and started tickling Rose. “Aghhh!” the poor girl screamed and jumped away from the two laughing boys. “Alright, I think I’m just going to walk really quickly now,” Rose decided as she walked in front of Kurt and Blaine. “Do, what you need to,” Kurt laughed. Finally, they reached their house after few minutes of walking. “Finally! Goodnight Blaine!” Rose said happily.”Kurt, are you coming?” she then looked at her brother who was snuggling with his fiancé in front of their doorway. “Um, not yet,” Kurt mumbled into Blaine’s arms. “Fine, night then!” Rose said her goodbye to the two lovebirds. “Good night,” she heard Blaine’s answer as she walked into their house.

* * *

 

“Hey, where have you been so long time?” Carol greeted her daughter. “We walked down the park, bad idea, I’m freezing now,” Rose explained. “Oh, I see,” Carol nodded her head with a smile. “And where’s Kurt?” she then added. “Outside, in front of our house, making out with Blaine,” Rose pointed her hand in the direction of their door. “They’re not cold outside?” Carol asked worriedly. “They have layers, they can afford it,” Rose explained and Carol laughed at her comment. “So, how was the movie?” Burt asked coming from upstairs. “Good,” Rose smiled at her dad and started retelling everything. Sometime later, Rose and her parents finally finished talking and decided to go sleep. No one even bothered to worry about Kurt and Blaine; after all, they all knew what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINKS TO SONGS:  
> Can You Feel The Love Tonight - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aF4CWCXirZ8


	3. Less hair gel, more fun

As everyone expected, next morning, Blaine greeted them all, revealing he spend the night in their house. “Good morning everyone,” Blaine greeted Hummel-Hudson family with a lazy smile. “Morning,” they greeted him back, not really surprised by seeing him there.”BLAINE?” a tiny person walked in the kitchen, it was obviously Leslie, who was the only one who didn’t expect to see Blaine there. Leslie starred at Blaine with her wide blue eyes full of surprised. “Hey munchkin,” he greeted her with a big smile and sat her in his lap. “What happened to your hair?” was Leslie’s first comment after curiously observing his naturally curly dishevelled hair, she never saw without hair gel. Blaine’s natural hair was wild and curly, but also cute as Rose always remarked. “He was sleeping, so his hair got a bit messy,” Kurt quickly explained to his 4-year old sister. “I can bet, there wasn’t much of sleeping,” Rose laughed and winked playfully at Blaine and Kurt. “Shush!” Carol warned her. “What?” Leslie asked confused looking from one adult to another with her final look ending on her big sister. “Oh, nothing dear,” Carol explained, while Rose proceeded to make faces at her little sister making her burst out laughing. “Ok, that’s enough, everyone eat their breakfasts and get ready for school and stuff, you don’t have much time,” Burt ordered resolutely and everyone listened to him.

* * *

 

“So, um, are you going to wear those clothes of yours that Kurt has saved in his closet?” Rose asked Blaine amused, while all of them walked to their rooms upstairs. “What?! How do you know about that?!” Kurt shouted in shock. “Well,... mum asked me to clean up your room, you’re welcome by the way, and I accidentally found Blaine’s clothes in your closet, sorry,” Rose explained apologetically and boys looked at her with slight concern to which she replied by simply shrugging her arms. “See you in few minutes,” she cheerfully waved to them while walking into her room.

* * *

 

“AHH, NOO!” a loud scream came from Kurt’s room few minutes later. “What’s going on? Everything alright?” Rose curiously peeked her head into Kurt’s room, where guys were getting ready. “Umm, yeah,” Blaine awkwardly answered, it was him who screamed so loudly. “Spit it!” Rose gave both guys a straight look, knowing something did happen, no one would scream like that without a reason. “Well, we have a situation with a hair gel,” Kurt explained slowly. “Not enough of it?” Rose guessed. “Yeah,” both guys gasped. “Oh, for lord’s sake! So you’re going to go to school without hair gel in your hair, so what?! How many times do I have to tell you that you look cute with your curly hair?” Rose looked at Blaine. “You know, she’s right, honey,” Kurt agreed and smiled at his fiancé. “Ok, but I’m doing this just for the two of you, understood?” Blaine starred at the two siblings. “Today, Blaine Anderson is going to school without hair gel! Take it world!” he then added with a laugh. “Good, just maybe try combing it at least,” Rose suggested with a laugh while departing their room. “Oh, I should that,...” Blaine agreed when he looked at himself in the mirror. “What happened in there?” Burt and Carol asked Rose when they met her in hallway on her way back in to her room. “A lack of hair gel,” Rose simply explained. “Ahhh,” the two parents nodded in comprehension.

* * *

 

Sometime later, Kurt, Blaine and Rose finally managed to get to McKinley high school. “Good morning everyone!” Grace cheerfully greeted the three of them standing in the hallway. “Hey, you!” Kurt greeted her with a hug; any friend of his sister was also his friend. “So, how’s the New York?” Grace asked curiously. “Ah, well, good, but I do kind of miss it here,” Kurt answered and significantly looked at Blaine and Rose. “Well, soon you’re gonna have your curly haired Blaine there with you,” Grace winked at Kurt and dishevelled Blaine’s hair playfully. “Yeah, hopefully,” Blaine answered with a sight. “What ‘hopefully’? I’m pretty sure you nailed the audition!” Rose said encouragingly and nudged him in the arm. “Yeah!” Grace agreed, while Kurt tapped his back. “Thanks guys,” Blaine smiled at them.”Ahh, look who we have here,” four of them heard a familiar female voice behind them as the trio Mercedes, Puck and Quinn approached them. “Hey guys!” everyone greeted with each other and engaged in a long discussion while others (namely Artie, Santana, Sam, Jake, Brittany, Tina and Mike) joined them. “Ah, I see Blaine spent night at Kurt’s,” Mercedes laughed at one point. “What?!” Kurt and Blaine looked at her in surprise. “How would you know that?” Kurt then asked. “Oh, c’mon Blaine doesn’t have a hair gel in his hair, that could never happen if he slept at his place,” Sam laughed. “And he has those clothes he always wears when he spends night at Kurt’s,” Artie added. “Alright, you got us there,” Blaine blushed. “I’ll never get tired of that curly hair of yours,” Mercedes laughed. “Oh, and you should’ve seen in the morning! I mean this is nothing! He has it combed now at least,” Rose added jokingly and everyone laughed. “And dishevelled a bit,” Blaine looked significantly at Grace who innocently shrugged her arms. “Ok, I think we should go in to choir room,” Puck suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. “Psst, later you’ll tell me everything about that morning,” Mercedes whispered to Rose on her way to choir room. “Sure thing,” Rose winked at her. Rose was just about to get inside the room as she heard a clatter of heels in the empty school hallway, so she turned around to see who was coming. She saw a girl in a cute black shorts and black t-shirt approaching her. “Rachel! Hi!” Rose greeted her brother’s ex-girlfriend/fiancé cheerfully with a big hug. “Hi, Rose,” Rachel greeted her back. “It’s so good to see you,” Rachel smiled at her. “It’s good to see you too,” Rose smiled back. “How are you doing?” Rose then asked with a slight concern. “Good and you?” Rachel asked back. “As good as I can be,” Rose answered. “The only thing that worries me right now is the glee club,” she then added. “Yeah, me too,” Rachel agreed with a concern. “Don’t worry, I have a plan,” Rose then winked at Rachel as the two of them walked in to choir room and the most important session in history of New Directions begun.


	4. So far, so good

“Welcome, everyone, I’m glad you all made it, because this is a very important situation in the history of our glee club,” Will begun his speech. “I’m sure we all want the same thing, and that is to save this glee club from being cancelled,” he then continued. “There is a certain good idea how to save it, which I personally really like, but I think Rose and perhaps Grace should tell you more about it themselves,” Will pointed towards two friends sitting next to each other, they immediately got up. “You told him?!” Grace whispered with surprise to Rose on their way to Will. “We had a family dinner and they brought up the topic... don’t worry he liked it!” Rose whispered apologetically. “Girls, they’re yours,” Will gestured towards the audience and everyone clapped. “Thanks,” Rose smiled at him. “Hi, everyone,” Rose then started awkwardly, she was no good at speeches, she hated them. “So, um, I guess everyone wants to save New Directions in any way, am I right?” she then added and everyone nodded in agreement which was joined by occasional “Yeah”. “Oh, for god’s sake!” Grace jumped in, trying to save her best friend form suffering. “We found a competition for teams. We sing in as a team, but then we can participate individually or in pairs or in groups, that doesn’t really matter, but for every song we perform we gain some points, the more we get the better, obviously. The team with most points wins something over 1,000,000$ and I’d say it could be a pretty good help for us,” Grace simply explained the plan while Rose looked at her with a big thank in her eyes. Everyone just starred at the two girls, consuming the information they just received. “Well, I’d say it’s totally worth a try,” Artie was first to comment upon that. “Yeah, I like it too,” Puck agreed, but everyone else was still silent. “C’mon guys! It’s a great idea, what’s wrong with you?” Sam tried to encourage his girlfriend’s idea. “Yeah, c’mon!” Jake joined him in the same attempt. “Thanks guys, it’s all right,” Rose laughed. “Well, I don’t know, it just seems all weird to me,” Santana, obviously, was first to disagree and many others nodded in agreeing with her. The only one who so far didn’t show any signs of agreement or disagreement was Rachel, who was silently sitting in her corner with a thoughtful expression in her face. “Rach? What do you think?” Rose addressed her. “Well, I just don’t know...,” Rachel answered impartially. “Alright guys, but what do you want to do? Do you have any better ideas? We have to try to save this glee club somehow! We have to fight for it!” Rose then said resolutely. “It’s a good thing we prepared another way how to try to convince you, the way that usually works on you guys,” Rose then added and cracked fingers as a sign for band. The famous tune from ‘Rocky’ then started to play as Rose and Grace started singing ‘Eye of the Tiger’ from Survivor. Their performance was very entertaining and everyone seemed to be having fun, especially boys. At one point Mike and Jake joined them in the dance number. Rose then ended the number by landing on Sam, who was sitting on the chair in second row, everyone then turned around to see what was happening. “The eye of the tiger...,” Rose sang the final lines into Sam’s face who grinned at her with a great pleasure. Before going away from her boyfriend, Rose slowly kissed him on a cheek. “Ohhh,” everyone applauded Rose and Grace, who bowed. “So? What do you say now? Are you in? We need to fight!” Grace said enthusiastically. “Yeah,” everyone nodded agreeably. “Great!” Rose said with satisfaction. “Any questions?” Grace then asked. “Well, few, yes,” Rachel spoke. “Firstly when and where is this competition going to happen?” she then asked. “In two weeks, here in Lima, that’s the best thing about it,” Rose answered with a proud smile. “I’d like to also know, how many songs can one person perform? Is there any limit?” Artie then asked. “Two songs per person is the maximum, and I think that back up dancing doesn’t count,” Rose answered and looked at Mike, Jake, Brittany and Grace with her last remark. “We thought, that we can all perform the second song together, as a big group number,” Grace then added and the idea was greeted with big sympathy “Yeah, that’s a great idea,” many voices answered at once. “Good, so we got that, I think we all have a lot work and we should better start soon,” Will tried to end the discussion. “Yeah, try contacting everyone you know, that may help us, there’s no age limit and more people we get, the bigger chance for getting more points we have,” Rose instructed everyone. “Blaine, you can for instance try your brother Cooper,” Rose then suggested. “Him? Oh, well, I suppose I can try,” Blaine answered unexcited. Everyone then burst out in big discussion as tried to make individual teams. “Well, that went well,” Grace said ironically as her and Rose sat next to Kurt, Blaine, Jake, Sam and company. “You guys won’t believe, who said that will help us in the competition,” Grace then added and everyone looked at her with great expectations. “My dad!” Grace finally exclaimed. “Wow,” Rose had to laugh. “Well, he could be a good help after all,” Rose then added and everyone nodded with laugh.

* * *

 

Next day, glee club had a meeting in auditorium. “Did anyone managed to contact someone who may help us in the competition?” Rose asked as everyone was already in auditorium. “Yeah, my brother agreed to help, he’s coming tomorrow,” Blaine answered and his information was greeted with big enthusiasm from others, Cooper was popular among New Direction, especially girls. “Same goes about Elliot, my friend from New York,” Kurt informed everyone and his fiancé gave him a weird look. “He’s a good friend!” Kurt defended himself, knowing that Blaine can get a little bit jealous in occasions like that. “And my dad is 100% in,” Grace added with a laugh. “Sounds good so far,” Will complimented them. “I, myself, contacted some of my old friends you may know and they agreed to come, they’re actually here right now, so please welcome them!” he then added and motioned his hand towards curtain on the stage. After that, three well known faces came from behind the stage, it was Holly Holiday, April Rhodes and David Martinez and everyone greeted them with big applause. “Hola, amigos!” Holly greeted them cheerfully. “We heard you’re having some troubles, so we came here to help you!” April continued with her usual enthusiasm. “We hope we will save this great glee club!” David joined the two women. “Yaaay!” everyone answered in unison. Suddenly, they heard that someone walked in to auditorium, it was Rachel. “Hi,” she greeted everyone. “I’m sorry I’m late, but I was arranging something and you’ll be glad to hear that I have two more people who are willing to help us in the competition,” she then explained and smiled at Holly, April and David. “Well, who is then?” Rose asked anxiously. “First of them is Jesse St. James,” Rachel started and everyone looked at her confused, they didn’t have a good past with him. “Him? How is that possible?” Will was first to react. “I bumped into him on the street, we started talking, I told him what is happening and he offered himself for help,” Rachel explained. “He is no longer with Vocal Adrenalin, so he has no reason to harm us,” she then added. “Alright, and who’s the second one?” Rose asked. “Shelby Corcoran, my mother,” Rachel said and now everyone was really surprised. “Well, that sounds great, both of them could be a great help!” Will smiled at Rachel. “Ok, so now let’s get to some work!” Will instructed everyone and they started discussing their strategies and informing Rachel of what she missed before she came.

* * *

 

The other day, the glee club had again meeting in the auditorium, but this time also with everyone who was helping them to win the competition. The other guys now included: Cooper Anderson, Elliot Gilbert (aka Starchild), David Martinez, Carl Howard, Jesse St. James, April Rhodes, Holly Holiday, Shelby Corcoran, Coach Beistie with Emma and Will in the lead. “Hello everyone and thank you for coming, it’s great to see you all here together,” Will greeted everybody. “Now, we both thought it would be the best for all of us to start up with some warming up songs,” Emma continued. “Maybe boys against the girls,” she then suggested to which everyone nodded in agreement and divided themselves into two groups, male and female, and started arranging the songs they were about to perform. This time, Kurt was finally allowed to sing with girls to his great joy. After some time, boys started the whole show with their version of ‘Bang Bang’ from Ariana Grande, Jesse J and Nicky Minaj. Their performance was very entertaining; they were being naughty while girls were fangirling during the whole performance. There was also an obvious chemistry between Jesse and Rachel, but no one seemed to pay big attention to it as they were having great time during the performance. Girls with Kurt were next up with their rendition of ABBA’s ‘Honey, Honey’. Girls were seducing and flirting with boys during their whole performance and boys seemed to really enjoy that. All in all it was obvious they all worked pretty well as a team, which was a good thing for a start. Everything seemed to work out very well so far, but no one could in a least expect what was about to happen in next few days...

* * *

 

Next few days were pretty chaotic; the gang was rapidly getting ready for the competition which took them most of their free time. A lot of stuff did happen in just six days, they signed in the competition and managed to form some teams, Puck and Quinn got back together and so did Brittany and Santana, Blaine got admitted to NYADA (as everyone expected), Tina got into Brown and Rose had an accident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINKS TO SONGS:   
> Eye Of The Tiger - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btPJPFnesV4  
> Bang Bang - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HDdjwpPM3Y / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzJedshRyNo  
> Honey Honey - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vg7ZsOFSV7c


	5. Not an accident, but still an accident

“Dad! I think she’s waking up!” Rose heard Kurt’s voice above her head as she slowly opened her eyes. “W-where am I? What happened?” Rose mumbled. “You’re in the hospital, you had an accident,” her brother patiently explained while her father observed her. “An accident?” Rose asked confused. “Yeah, you fell from the stage in auditorium, Jake and Grace found you there,” Kurt answered. Now, Rose started to remember everything, she fell from the stage in auditorium with her face down and badly hit her head and neck. No, she didn’t fall, she was pushed by someone and she clearly remembered who that someone was. She should really stop having accidents like that, Rose thought to herself. She’s going to kill herself with an accident like that once, as her mother used to say. Rose had had an awful lot of accidents, she broke each of her arms, her leg once, every single finger she had (the thumb was the worst pain...), hit her head several times, it was really a miracle that she was still alive... “Rose? How are you feeling?” Burt’s concerned question woke her up from counting her accidents. “Yeah, I’m fine, I guess,” Rose smiled at him. Suddenly they heard a beep as someone received a message, it was Kurt. “Sam and Blaine say ‘hi’,” Kurt smiled at Rose as he read the message. “Thanks, where are they?” Rose asked. “They were here the whole time, but left about an hour ago, they had to arrange something for graduation,” Kurt explained. “Aha, and where are mom and Leslie?” Rose realised their absence in her hospital room. “Oh, they just went for some coffee and hot chocolate,” Burt explained with smile and Rose had to laugh, that was so typical Leslie! They all went silent for a moment. “What did doctor say?” Rose finally broke the silence. “He said you’ll be alright, there were just some compli-“ Kurt started but was cut off by Carol and Leslie who just came in to the room. “You woke up!” How do you feel?” Carol immediately sat next to her bed and hugged Rose. “I’m fine mom,” Rose grinned. “Ow, easy there!” Rose warned her little sister who jumped on her bed and cuddled next to her; Rose put her arm around Leslie and kissed her on a forehead. “Thank you for keeping me company,” Rose winked at her. “No prob,” Leslie smiled widely. “How could you just fall like that? You silly kid,” Carol softly stroked her daughter’s hair. “Um, yeah, you know me, there’s no one clumsier than me,” Rose grinned, she wasn’t in the mood to explain what had actually happened. “The important thing is, that you are alright,” Burt ended up the discussion. “Yeah, about that, Kurt, you started saying something about complication before mom and Leslie came in,” Rose looked at her brother. “Yeah, about that, doctor said, that as you fell with you face down, you hurt your vocal cords and you may not be able to do any extreme movements with them for some time...,” Kurt explained sadly. “You mean I can’t sing?” Rose asked in shock. “Yeah,” Kurt answered. “B-but, there is the competition, I have to...,” Rose’s voice broke as she started crying silently. “Don’t worry about that, we can manage without you, the important thing is for you to get better,” Kurt sat on the edge of Rose’s bed, next to her head, and hugged her comfortingly. “Well, I think it’s time for us to go,” Carol kissed Rose on forehead as he got up. “You should get some rest, doctor said they’ll keep you in for two days so they can check, just to make sure,” Carol informed Rose. “Ok,” Rose nodded. “Come on Leslie, we have to go,” Burt commanded his youngest daughter. “Bye Rosie,” Leslie kissed her big sister on cheek before she climbed off her bed. “Bye, monkey,” Rose waved to Leslie with a sad smile. “Bye,” Kurt, Burt and Carol said on their departure. “Bye, guys!” Rose answered. As soon as the door closed, Rose turned her head away from door and started crying uncontrollably in to the pillow. “N-no...,” she sobbed in between the tears.

* * *

 

Two days later, Rose was discharged from hospital and could go to school again. “How on earth could she fall like that?” Rose heard her friends discussing her accident in the choir room. “I didn’t fall, I was pushed,” she finally explained as she walked in to the choir room where she found whole gang. “Pushed?!” Kurt was in shock. “Well, yeah,” Rose nodded as she sat on a chair next to Grace. “Do you know who did it?” Sam asked with concern and everyone turned around and starred at Rose, waiting for explanation. “Yeah,” Rose paused for a moment. “It was Sebastian Smythe,” Rose said and everyone starred in a slight shock. “That bastard!” Kurt relieved himself. “He’s going to pay for that!” Blaine stood up as he wanted to go after Sebastian immediately. “Blaine don’t! You’re not going to solve anything with that!” Rose tried to stop him. “But we have to do something about it!” Blaine protested. “He’s right!” Sam agreed and everyone in the room nodded. “Yeah, I agree with you, but we have no proof he did it and without a proof we can’t do much,” Rose stated. “Well, you saw him,” Sam suggested. “But that’s no proof,” Rose opposed. “And she also hit her head, so she may not be concerned to be a reliable witness,” Grace suddenly added. “Yeah, thanks for that,” Rose said sarcastically towards her best friend. “Well, Blaine why don’t you sit yourself down again and you Rose, tell us how it exactly happened,” Will suggested as Blaine sat down again. “Sure,” Rose smiled at Will. “I was practicing my song for the competition, when Sebastian came in to the auditorium. He somehow discovered about the competition and didn’t like the thought of it at all, as one might expect. At first he tried to talk me off going to the competition, to which I told him that he’s a lunatic,” Rose paused while everyone laughed at that true statement. “Nevertheless, I told him to go, that he has nothing to do in here, and as he was about to go, he got really angry and simply pushed me off the stage. And that’s the last thing I remember,” Rose finished the story and everybody starred at her thoughtfully. “I wonder how he discovered about the competition,” Puck said suspiciously. At that moment everyone turned their heads towards Blaine, he was the one who had any past with Sebastian. “What?” Blaine asked offended. “I’m not in contact with him anymore!” he then proceeded to defend himself. “Guys, I think it doesn’t matter how he discovered, maybe he just overheard some of us discussing at Breadstix or Lima Bean or just somewhere,” Rose concluded. “I believe, that’s probably how it happened,” Will agreed. “For now, we can really do nothing about it, but the one thing we actually CAN do, is to practice for the competition! And practice makes perfect, right? So, off you go, practice your performances,” Will enthusiastically ended the conversation and everyone went to divide themselves in to groups they were about to perform in. Rose just sat there for the rest of the class with a sad look in her eyes, as she wasn’t able to do nothing for the competition.


	6. Waiting for Superman

Rose was standing in the empty school hallway beside her locker, picking some of her stuff as all of her classes for that day have officially ended and she was about to go home finally. At one moment she thought she saw her brother’s fluffy head sticking out from the auditorium, so she leant back to see better what was going on. It was really Kurt, but his head soon disappeared in the auditorium. Rose picked her stuff, locked her locker and curiously went towards the auditorium to see what was going on. “I think, she may have seen me,” Rose heard Kurt’s whisper. “Of course I did you silly idiot,” Rose suddenly said standing right next to Kurt. “Hey,” Kurt smiled awkwardly to his sister. “What’s going on?” Rose asked suspiciously. “Uh, nothing, I was just waiting for you here, come inside we have a little surprise for you,” Kurt answered and dragged Rose in to the auditorium. “Wha-?” Rose was completely lost. “Did you just say ‘we’?” Rose asked as they walked in to the room. “Yup,” Kurt smiled proudly looking directly towards the stage, where Blaine and Sam were standing and smiling at the two siblings. “Guys? Is someone going to tell me what’s going on?” Rose was confused and Kurt dragged her closer to the stage. “Just sit here, alright?” he pointed at one of the front row seats. “Fine,” Rose said still not understanding what was going on. Meanwhile, Kurt managed to climb to the stage next to Sam and Blaine, now all three of them smiled at Rose. “So, we’ve been talking,” Sam started. “About what?” Rose interrupted her boyfriend anxiously. “You, obviously,” Sam winked at her. “Anyway, Kurt told me what you told him about what you think about us leaving,” he then continued. “And Sam told me, what you told him,” Kurt added. “And guys then told me,” Blaine joined them. “We understand, that it is going to be hard for you when we leave,” Blaine said and paused for a moment. “And speaking for myself, I am going to miss you terribly! I don’t know what I’m going to without all those after school chats or going to Lima Bean for a coffee and paying for each other so many times, that we lost count how much money who’s owing who,” Blaine said jokingly to which Rose chuckled remembering they did really discuss the owing thing lately and couldn’t for god’s sake discover what was the situation. “And speaking for me,” Sam paused and looked at Rose; this parting thing wasn’t easy for him either. “I really have no clue what going to do without you,” he looked her deeply into eyes. “I love you Rose and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, so I really hope that this long distance thing is going to work for us,” Sam smiled at her and Rose started to get teary eyed. “It will,” Rose simply answered with smile and starred lovingly at Sam. “As for me, I think we’ve established how I feel about not having you by my side some time ago,” Kurt winked and smiled at his sister, to which she just simply nodded. “So, to get to the point, we thought we could perform you a sort of a farewell song,” Kurt finally explained why were all of them there. “Just to let you know, we are always going to be there for you, no matter what,” Sam added with a smile. “And we figured out, that this song pretty fits you,” Blaine finished and after that a familiar tune started to play, it was Daughtry’s ‘Waiting for Superman’. It was a very fun and entertaining performance, guys were pretending they were Supermen flying with their arms wide open. At one point Sam climbed down from the stage to Rose and with singing the words “...lift her up...” he took her into his arms and climbed on the stage again. Rose was giggling during the whole performance, she was amused by it. The performance was lovely and comic at once. The whole number ended with Sam tightly holding Rose and starring into her brown eyes. Rose was just grinning at him with satisfaction. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life too,” she then whispered with wide smile. “Good,” Sam whispered and smiled back and leant into a kiss. A few steps away from them were standing Kurt and Blaine embraced in hug and smiling in the direction of Sam and Rose. “Ehm,” Kurt suddenly cleared his throat, he still wasn’t really comfortable about seeing his little sister kissing a guy. After that Sam and Rose broke off their kiss and Rose looked towards Blaine and Kurt. “Thank you so much for this guys!” Rose then said and went to hug ‘her two favourite gays’ as she used to call her brother and his fiancé. After they broke off the hug, Rose rested her head on Blaine’s shoulder. “You know guys, I have an idea,” Blaine suddenly said and took Rose’s hand into his. “What if we make a promise to contact each other regularly?” he then suggested while he played with Rose’s hand. “I’d say at least once in two days,” Rose suggested. “Wow, that sounds pretty reasonable even for you,” Kurt laughed. “I like the idea,” Sam nodded. “And we should also visit each other regularly! Either we go to Lima or Rose comes to New York,” Sam then added. “Yeah, good idea and I’d suggest we should do that at least once in two months,” Blaine agreed. “So? It’s a deal then?” Rose looked from one guy to another. “Yeah, I’d say so,” Kurt smiled. “Great! Let’s make it official!” Rose said cheerfully. “And how do you want to-“ Kurt begun to ask but was cut off by Rose leaning on all three guys and causing all of them fall over each other. “-make it official...” Kurt finished his question with a sight while lying on the floor. “BAM! And it’s official!” Rose answered while everybody choked on laughing. Leaning on each other and falling over each other was sort of a Rose’s and Grace’s way of making their agreements official. When they finally managed to lay down normally next to each other on the floor, no one spoke a word. The four of them, in the order from left to right: Blaine, Kurt, Rose and Sam, just lay like that hugging each other, Rose clutched to Kurt, and silently starred on the auditorium’s ceiling above them pensively with big smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINKS TO SONGS:  
> Waiting For Superman - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXjXKT98esw


	7. Miracle

The day D was there and everyone one was getting ready for their performances. They had their schedule, who’s performing first, second, etc., Rose was meant to be last and after her performance they’d sing the big group song, but due to her accident Rose was crossed of the time table. She was now at her home, getting ready to go and at least cheer for her friends as it was the only thing she could do. “Alright honey, we’re leaving, you’re coming later, then?” Carol asked her daughter as she, Burt and Leslie were departing. “Yup, I’ll try to make it on time to see their beginning,” Rose answered. “Ok, see you then,” Carol placed a kiss on her forehead and the three of them left. “See you,” Rose replied as she closed the door after them. “Now, what did I want to do?” Rose thought out loud. “Oh, right! To take a shower!” she realised and went off towards the bathroom. As she was washing herself Rose started humbling a song as was in her habit. The humbling soon become silent singing and a good one! Rose stood in shock under the water streaming on her from shower when she realised she just sang perfectly clearly and without her voice cracking and hurting as it used to every time when she attempted to sing after the accident. Rose quickly dried herself and wrapped herself into a towel. She then flew to her room where she stopped in front of the mirror and starred into it for awhile until she took a deep breath and started singing slowly. Her voice really didn’t crack up and nothing hurt her when she sang. Her vocal cords were healed! It was a miracle, Rose looked up now being 100% sure Finn was there watching over her. Rose sat on her bed in the shock and looked at Finn’s photo she kept on her bedside; it was her and Finn hugging each other and smiling. Rose took the photo into her hands and smiled at it as a fond memory of the day when the photo was taken flew through her mind. “Thank you,” Rose whispered towards the photography and kissed the frame. “I miss you,” she then added and a tear dripped down her face. Rose then put the photo back on its place stood up and whipped a tear on her face. “Now, I have to do something,” she said to herself and started getting ready.

* * *

 

Rose came to the place where the performance was held just in time to see the first song from their group; it was Grace and Jake with their performance of ‘Maps’ from Maroon 5. Rose quietly sat next to her parents while smiling in the direction of her friends. There were a lot of songs performed after that, some from their group some from other groups as the organizers mixed their performances. The most entertaining and enjoyable song was ‘Uptown Funk’ by Bruno Mars and Travis McCoy performed by Sam, Blain and Artie. Vocally was the best performance by far the mash-up of Sia’s ‘Titanium’ and ‘Chandelier’ sang by Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Santana. There was also a short break during which Rose decided to go visit her friends in the backstage. “Hey!” Rose was greeted by a warm hug from Sam. “Hi,” she kissed him. “Wow, guys! You were amazing!” Rose then complimented everyone. “Yeah, but it’s too bad that you can’t perform,” Jake said. “Yeah, about that-“ Rose started to explain that she actually CAN perform but was cut off by one of the presenter announcing the end of break. “Hello, we’re back and it’s really exciting here as there’ve been performed many amazing songs so far,” the presenter said. “Now, there should’ve been a performance by one member of New Directions,” he started. “Oh, no!” Rose exclaimed and everyone starred at her. “We know it’s hard for you...,” Grace started to calm her friend down as she thought she was upset because she couldn’t perform. “No, no, no, you don’t understand! I CAN perform! My vocal cords are alright!” Rose tried to explain and then run off towards the stage leaving everyone in confusion. “Hey!” Rose motioned towards the presenter who noticed her. “Oh, she’s here actually and seems to me that she wants to perform,” the presenters tried to read from Rose’s chaotic movements, when he finished the sentence she nodded. “Ok, let’s give her a chance then,” presenter nodded in Rose’s direction to come on stage but she motioned to him that she needs a minute to get ready. “Fine, when you’re ready hon,” presenter winked at her. Rose then flew to her group who was standing there not knowing what was going on. “May I?” Rose pointed on Sam’s guitar which was laying on one of the chairs. “Sure,” her boyfriend answered still in shock. “Thanks,” she smiled at him a run to the stage. On stage, Rose sat herself into the chair which was already placed in front of the microphone. “Ehm, hello, this song is meant for... well, ehm, they know who’s it for,” Rose said into the microphone and looked on her left where next to curtain Sam, Kurt, Blaine and others have grouped up in the mean time, they smiled at her encouragingly and she smiled back before she started to sing. Rose was singing ‘Let her go’ by Passenger, it was just a melody from guitar and her powerful voice, but it was enough to full the whole room with a beautiful atmosphere. Rose changed the lyrics from ‘Let her go’ to ‘Let him go’ as the song was primarily meant for Sam, Kurt and Blain as her message to them. It was also meant for Finn, because during the whole performance Rose was thinking about her late big brother. At the end of her performance Rose looked up, knowing Finn was also there looking after them. She received a standing ovation, everyone loved the song. After she finished, Rose run towards her friends and they greeted her with hugs and big ovation. “How is possible, that you got your voice back?” Rachel was first to ask. “Honestly? I have no idea!” Rose laughed.”But I do believe it was a miracle,” she then added and looked up. “You mean...?” Will also looked up knowing what Rose had on her mind. “Well, it certainly does seem as his work,” Puck laughed and also looked up. “Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?” Rose agreed cheerfully and hugged Puck. Puck was Finn’s best friend and as that he used to babysit Rose with him, when they were younger, so obviously he and Rose were very close and got even closer after Finn’s death. Puck was for Rose practically something as third older brother. “He’d be very proud of you,” Puck said as the two were still hugging.

* * *

 

Few minutes later, the group was up to perform their last number, which they all performed together, now even with Rose. It was a song called ‘Stutter’ from Marinas Trench. It was very cheerful and lively performance. There was put a lot of energy in that song from the side of dancers, who really lived on in it. When they finished, they received a big applause. As it was the last performance all over, all that was now left for them was to wait for the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINKS TO SONGS:  
> Maps - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmugSMBh_iI / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaPn5pXtkuI  
> Uptown Funk - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPf0YbXqDm0  
> Titanium - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRfuAukYTKg  
> Chandelier - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vjPBrBU-TM  
> Let Her Go - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBumgq5yVrA  
> Stutter - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxtfsX722Yk


	8. Happy endings, thank yous and goodbyes

After waiting for what seemed as an endlessly long time, the results were finally there. “Hello, I’m glad to see that you’re still keeping up with us!” the presenter greeted everyone. “Yeah, keeping up, look at Leslie,” Rose whispered to Kurt and both of them laughed seeing their little sister napping in their father’s lap. “So, we finally have the results and we know who won the whole thing! So get ready!” presenter continued trying to cheer up the crowd. He then proceeded to announce the top 3 place, third was over, second was over and not a mention of New Directions. “We’re screwed,” Grace stated and everyone nodded. “And now, the first place, with best performances all over,” presenter started, trying to make it more exciting. “The first and the winners of 1,000,000$ are...,” the presenter paused. “THE NEW DIRECTIONS!!” he then yelled and everyone started clapping enthusiastically and New Direction got into a big jubilation and cheering. “Oh, my god, we won!” everyone repeated in shock. They then climbed onto a stage to get their price.

* * *

 

Later, the whole gang had a big celebration at Breadstix, it was a feast! Everyone was singing, dancing and enjoying themselves. Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay for too long, because the next day was the graduation.

* * *

 

And the graduation was beautiful, everyone was enthusiastic about it, some even a little bit anxious. There were tears, joy, clapping and singing. After the graduation, before everyone went their separate ways, newly established New Direction managed to invite the alumni glee-clubbers to auditorium. “Hi, everyone, if you please can take a seat,” Rose and Grace greeted everyone. “What is this, guys? What’s going on?” Santana asked what everyone had in mind. “We’d like to thank you,” Grace started. “For everything, really. Without you, it would have been impossible to win the competition and save the glee club,” Rose continued. “And we all know it was mostly done for us, the future generation who gets to carry on the baggage,” Grace added and everyone laughed at it. “You know, it wasn’t just us who took part in this, there were also others without whom it wouldn’t have been realized,” Rachel pointed out. “Yes, but you made the calls, you brought them in,” Grace answered. “You know, we would also like to thank you, for keeping the dream alive, you are the main reason it all happened,” Artie added with multiple ‘yeahs’ and nods in the background. “Aww, shut up please, will you? I wasn’t finished,” Rose nervously laughed. “And you know how much I hate making speeches... Sooo, where was I? Ah, yes! We didn’t know how to thank you better but with a song, so with no further delay,” Rose finished the speech and a familiar tune started playing as the New Directions started singing their own rendition of Abba’s ‘Thank you for the music’. Everyone was enjoying the song and had a great laugh when Grace started singing “ _Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk…_ ,“ they haven’t heard more truthful statement in their lives. It ended with everyone hugging everyone.

* * *

 

A day before their departure to New York, Rose decided to invite her boys to dinner at Breadstix. They were laughing and remembering their good all times when all four of them used to be together in the same glee club at the same time (yes, there was that one year), when Rose suddenly sighted. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked her caringly. “Nothing, why has something to be wrong?” Rose shrugged all eyes on her. “It’s just, that I’m going to miss you,” she confessed. “Aw, we’re going to miss you too,” Blaine took Rose’s hands into his to calm her down. “And oh, I just realised something! How am I going to run glee club without you? That’s impossible!” she then exclaimed and boys laughed. “We’ll be there, just call if you need an advice, any time of the day, we’re there to help in crisis,” Kurt winked at his sister and she laughed. “Thanks guys, I really appreciate it,” Rose smiled from one to another. “We thank you too, for this delicious dinner,” Sam grinned. “You really shouldn’t have to, though,” he then added. “Yeah, I’ll feel bad if we let you pay,” Blaine added. “I refuse to let you pay!” Kurt protest. “No, no, no! Oh, c’mon guys! I invited you and I’m paying, take it as a graduation and farewell gift from me to you,” Rose smiled. “And besides that, next time we’ll meet, either here or in New York, I can reassure you I’ll be broke, so you can pay for the dinner then,” she added with wink and the boys laughed. “Deal,” they answered in unison and Sam kissed her on forehead causing Kurt and Blaine to lean their heads on each other and smile dreamily. They spend the rest of the time arguing what was the best song performed in a history of New Directions by any of the members. It was a long night and they unknowingly tried to make it last as long as possible and it was worth it...

 

**THE END. :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINKS TO SONGS:  
> Thank You For The Music - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dcbw4IEY5w


End file.
